Albus Potter and the Secret Son
by Validation
Summary: Albus and his friends Rose, Scorpius and Dylan,during their first year at Hogwarts, discover something. Something very,very bad...


ALBUS POTTER AND THE SECRET SON

CHAPTER 1

Albus Severus Potter leaned out of the compartment window, trying to catch a last glimpse of his parents. Then the Hogwarts Express turned a corner and King's Cross Station disappeared from view. He shut the window and sat down, bursting with excitement. He was going to Hogwarts! Rose Weasley, who sat opposite Albus, was clearly as excited as he was. They both jumped as the door banged open.

"Al, I'm just going to see Ethan Roberts, alright? I'll see you later. Be a good boy! Laters, Rose." It was James, Albus' older brother, now starting his second year at Hogwarts. James had told his younger brother many, many horrible things about Hogwarts, and Albus had believed him until his father, Harry, had insisted that James' claims were false. And Albus alwaays believed his father.

"Yeah, OK," said Albus. James sauntered off.

"What lesson are you most looking forward to, Rose?" Albus asked his best friend.

"Well, Dad says that Defence Against the Dark Arts is really good, though I dunno why we need it any more ; after all, all Dark people are either in Azkaban or dead." Albus nodded in agreement. "You?"

"Charms. I really want to perform all those spells that Dad shows me."

The door opened and a pale, blond-haired boy stood there. It seemed that he had _not _inherited his father's swagger and cockiness. Indeed, he looked rather edgy and nervous.

"Mind if I join you?" he drawled. He had, at least, recieved his father's voice.

Rose gave him a reproachful look,she knew that her Dad had a certain disdain for Draco Malfoy. However, Albus nodded (he had no interest in making enemies on his first day) and said "Yeah, course."

Scorpius shuffled in rather nervously, as if he felt no right to be there. He sat down next to Albus.

" My name's Scorpius Malf-"

"We know full well who you are ," snarled Rose. She looked rather angry.

" I know who you are aswell. The daughter of Ron Weasley. And you," said Scorpius, turning to Albus, "are the son of Harry Potter. What are your names?"

"Albus."

"Named after Albus Dumbledore?"

Albus nodded.

"My name's Rose," she growled.

"Yeah, nice." Scorpius seemed rather aggrieved that Rose was talking to him like this. But it only made him more confident talking to her.

Rose decided she had had enough. Her father had told her to stay clear of Scorpius Malfoy, but she had been sure he was joking. Now, however, she realised that he was right. She did NOT want a Slytherin in her compartment.

"Why are you here?" she demanded. Albus flashed her a look that said "Shut up, what has he done to you?". Rose ignored him and stared at Scorpius.

"I'm here because I want to be here."

"Ignore her," said Albus. "You're perfectly welcome here."

Rose glared at Albus, stood up and walked out. Scorpius watched her go with a puzzled expression.

"What's up with her?" he asked.

"Dunno," replied Albus, "I think it's cos your Dad never got on with hers."

"My father never got on with yours either! They were arch-enemies!"

"Yeah, I know, but after Dad beat Voldemort-oh come on, nothing wrong with the name is there?" (Scorpius had shuddered at the mention of the name) "Anyway, after Dad beat him, him and Draco became sort of mates. But he never got matey with Ron- Rose's Dad," said Albus, responding to Scorpius's puzzled look.

"Why?"

"Dunno, you'll have to ask Rose."

The compartment door opened again, and a tall black boy walked in. He, like Scorpius, looked rather edgy and nervous.

"Can I sit here?" asked the boy, pointing at the seat that Rose had previously occupied.

Albus and Scorpius nodded simultaneously. The boy sat down.

"I'm Dylan Thomas," said the boy, "my Dad was Dean Thomas, who knew your Dad (he nodded at Albus). Did your Dad mention mine?" He had a very deep voice, even though he was only eleven, Dylan sounded as if his voice had broken.

Albus considered. "Yeah, I think he did. I'm Albus, and this (he gestured at Scorpius) is Scorpius Malfoy."

At the mention of the name 'Malfoy', Dylan grunted.

"No no no," said Scorpius, "Dad's changed now, and he assures me I'm nothing like he was at my age."

Dylan nodded.

"I should be in Gryffindor, how 'bout you?" he asked Albus.

"Should be, yeah. You'll be in Slytherin?" Albus asked Scorpius.

"Dunno."

"You might be like Sirius Black, Dad's godfather," said Albus. "His whole family had been in Slytherin, but Sirius was Sorted into Gryffindor."

The door slid open yet again and there stood Rose. She looked flustered, and, when she noticed Dylan in her seat, thoroughly disconcerted.

"Who are you?" demanded Rose.

"Dylan Thomas," said Dylan calmly.

Rose sat down next to him. "I'm Rose. Rose Weasley. Is your Dad Dean Thomas?"

"Uh-huh."

Rose turned to Scorpius.

"Right. I hope you aren't as bad as your Dad used to be. If you're not, I'll be friends with you."

"I assure you, Rose, that I'm not as bad as my father." replied Scorpius with a wink. That seemed to satisfy Rose, and the four friends spent the next forty-five minutes talking happily until the trolley came to their compartment.

"Any sweets dears?" asked the witch who was pushing the trolley.

They had a bit of everything, with Albus paying for most of it.

The four of them - Albus, Scorpius, Rose and Dylansat and ate four nearly an hour until a voice came through the intercom:

"We will be reaching Hogsmeade in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to Hogwarts seperately. Thank you."

The four kids got changed rather quickly.

"My God," said Albus, "I'm scared."

"So am I," Scorpius said.

"Oh, come on," said Rose, "we'll just get the Sorting out of the way and we'll be fine."

"Hope so," said Dylan.

The train rumbled to a stop and they stepped out.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Albus.

"Firs'-years over 'ere! Firs'-years over 'ere!" came Hagrid's voice. Albus, Scorpius, Rose and Dylan walked over to him.

"Hello, Hagrid," said Albus and Rose together, while Scorpius and Dylan gaped at the 8 foot tall, 3 foot wide Hagrid.

"Alrigh', you two? Blimey, Albus, yeh look a hell of a lot like yer Dad, don't yeh? And, Rose," said Hagrid, "you don't 'alf look like yer Mum."

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Albus. " This is Scorpius and Dylan."

Hagrid's eyes narrowed when he looked at Scorpius. "Aren't yeh Draco Malfoy's son?"

"Um..." Scorpius was clearly intimidated by the sheer size of Rubeus Hagrid. "Yeah I am, but," he added hurriedly, as Hagrid had raised his eyebrows, " I'm nothing like he was."

Hagrid nodded. He led them and the other first-years down a dark, steep, narrow path, and, round the corner, behind a vast black lake, stood an enourmous castle.

Hogwarts was certainly as Harry had described it. Gigantic, loads of turrets and towers, hundreds, maybe thousands of windows.

"Righ', no more'n four per boat!" called Hagrid. In front of them, there was a fleet of of small boats sitting in the water. Albus, Scorpius, Rose and Dylan clambered into the nearest boat, and on Hagrid's roar of "FORWARD!" the boats moved forward as one. They glided seamlessly along the smooth surface of the lake. Soon they reached the cliff on which the castle stood. All of the first-years ducked as they drove through a curtain of ivy and then under a dark tunnel until they reached a harbour, where they stumbled out of the boats, rigid with excitement and terror.

Hagrid marched up to the massive oak door and banged his dustbin-sized fist against it three times. At once, the door swung open and there stood a familiar face: Neville Longbottom, now Herbology professor. He had the same round face as usual, with the addition of a little stubble.

"Thanks a lot, Hagrid," said Neville. "I'll take them from here."

Albus' first thought was about the sheer size of the Entrance Hall. Around him, Rose, Scorpius and Dylan were gaping. Voices floated through the doorway to the right. Albus assumed that the rest of the school were alrady there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, all of you," said Neville, beaming around at all of them. Shortly, you'll be Sorted into four individual Houses, namely Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I am head of Gryffindor House. Whilst at Hogwarts, achievements will gain you house points, whilst rule-breakin'll lose you house points. I hope that every single one of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. Now, wait here for a second please."

Neville left the chamber. Albus stood there, keeping his father's advice in mind about the Sorting. Nevertheless, he was still scared stiff.

Neville returned a few moments later, carrying a mangy old hat and a scroll of parchment. He gestured to the first-years to follow him.

"Come on in," said Neville.

The first-years entered the Great Hall tingling with anticipation.


End file.
